In general, an audio service provided through a radio, an MP3, a CD, and the like synthesizes signals acquired from two to dozens of sound sources according to the sound sources, and stores and plays the synthesized signals as mono and stereo signals, 5.1-channel signals, and the like.
In the audio service, a user can interact with sound sources given through control of volume, and band amplification and attenuation through an equalizer.
However, in the case of a signal in which dozens of sound sources generated by a plurality of objects are synthesized into one sound source, the user cannot individually control only a sound source generated by a predetermined object or control a sound effect.
In order to overcome disadvantages, object-based audio service technology has been developed in recent years. The object-based audio service technology individually provides objects and information corresponding to the sound effect and volume required for each object to the user to allow the user to directly synthesize a sound source of each object. That is, at the time of producing audio contents, a service provider does not synthesize the signal corresponding to the sound source of each object.
Scene description (SD) information for synthesizing compression information for each object and each object is required in the object-based audio service. Audio codecs such as an MPEG-1,2,2.5 layer 3 (MP3), advanced audio coding (AAC), MPEG-4 audio lossless coding (ALS), and the like may be used in the compression information for each object. However, SD information producing technology for producing the SD information and SD information producing technology for integrating and analyzing the produced SD information and an audio signal for each object are required. That is, the known audio playing and producing apparatus processes a sound by downmixing the audio signal for each object for multi-channel audio objects. Therefore, the known audio playing and producing apparatus cannot integrate and analyze the audio signal for each object and the SD information for each object.